


New Horizons

by CanineR7A7



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Family, I'll stop rambling, Other, Sark - Freeform, Vandals, Vert's family have the worst timing, bye, i don't really know where this is going, k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: The fall of Krytus was only the beginning. When he finds his sister in a Battle Zone and a new enemy surfaces, Vert finds himself torn between his family and his duties.





	1. 1

Rory felt sweat forming at the back of her neck, She hasn't been home for a while and the heat was starting to annoy her. Her grip on the handlebars was slipping, 'just a little further'. Repeated over and over in her head. She was relieved when she found the old garage in the middle of nowhere, 'home sweet rust.' She laughed internally. She approached the worn key-pad next to the door, 'please say bro didn't change the code.' The doors opened with a screech and Rory wiped her hand on her jeans, she rolled her bike to one of the corners and sat on the floor, not minding the dust.

"He must be out driving again." Rory chuckled to herself. She felt a slight breeze coming from the doorway.

"Crap, I should probably shut that." Her knees cracked as she pushed herself to her feet. It had been a long day and Rory just wanted to grab a soda and get some sleep. She walked to the door and noticed a large twister in the distance.

"Huh, that wasn' there before. I wonder what's goin' on." She grabbed her dented bike and drove towards the twister, as she got nearer her bike lifted up and she was hurtled towards the top. 'This is gonna hurt.' She braced herself for the landing and closed her eyes, when she opened them she found herself in the middle of what looked like a junkyard.

"The hell?" He thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the portal closing.

"Great, that's just great." She punched the front of her bike and winced at the pain, she looked down at the new dent. 'I gotta get a new bike.'


	2. 2

Vert smiled when he saw the portal site come into view, but forced his car to stop when he saw something blocking his path.

"What the?" Vert got out of his car and approached the old bike, he heard his teammates pull up behind him.

"Vert, what is it?" Zoom called out to him, Vert didn't hear him his eyes were focused on the bike in front of them. AJ approached his old friend but halted when he realized what Vert was looking at.

"Isn't that..." He was halted when he heard someone yell.

"Vert." Rory called out. Vert turned to face the direction the yell came from and was met with his sister's face.

"Rory." He called out and hugged her as she approached.

"I didn't know you were back." The others watched on in confusion.

"I wanted to surprise you." She smiled and turned her attention to AJ.

"Alright Dalton?" The man laughed.

"I'm cool, what about you Wheeler?" The girl just smirked. The others were shocked at the revelation.

"Bro, just one question, how do we get out of here?" Vert laughed and launched the battle key where the portal once was. Rory watched on as the portal re-opened and followed her brother and his friends through the portal, not noticing the creature that was watching them.


	3. New member

As soon as they got back to the garage, smoke started to come from Rory’s bike; she climbed off and started to fan some of it away.

“Looks like it’s finally given up the ghost.” She sighed. Stanford laughed when he saw the confused expressions on everyone else’s faces.

“Did you study in England by any chance?” Rory smirked at him.

“I take it you lived there?” Stanford nodded. Rory sighed.

“Now what am I gonna do?” She glanced again at the smoke rising from the engine of her bike. Vert turned towards his team and appeared to have a silent conversation, after a few moments he motioned Rory over to one of the walls. Rory watched in amazement as the wall opened, Vert placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You in?” And in true Wheeler fashion, her response was a smirk.


	4. Vandal

Ratnik growled as he prowled back to the Vandal stronghold, it'd taken a long time for their vehicles to be restored and the wolf had yet to have his own. After Grimian betrayed Kalus some time ago, the warlord had been suspicious of Ratnik, forbidding him from owning a vehicle of his own. Ratnik walked past the guards, ignoring the mistrustful gazes that lingered on his back.

“Lord Kalus.” Ratnik kneeled before the captain.

“Ratnik, what brings you here?” The wolf tried not flinch at his leader’s tone.

“The Battle Force Five have returned.” He noticed the anger that passed over Kalus’ face.

“If you are trying to fool me-“ Ratnik growled at that, he grew tired of his people viewing him in the same light as Grimian.

“I have no desire to fool my lord. The sub-creatures have returned and they appear to growing in numbers.” He saw how Kalus felt about his interruption, but he held the lion’s glare with his own. Finally the warlord smiled, it was feral and cruel, but Ratnik felt proud that he was the cause behind it.

“Guards!” The two grey crocodiles ran at their leader’s words.

“Take our friend here to claim a vehicle of his own. There are no enemies in this hold.” The guards glanced wearily at the black wolf before leading him to one of the nearby caverns.


	5. Chapter 5

The others were surprised at how calmly Rory observed their base, Vert smiled, his sister had an over-active imagination during her younger years, she'd probably imagined something even better than this at one point. Everyone watched as sage approached the younger Wheeler.

“This must be Rory.” When Vert nodded, the sentient led Rory to one side and the team watched as a grey and red shocksuit formed over her clothes, a helmet gripped in her arm. Rory turned around and noticed the wolf-looking bike that had formed next to her.

“To complete the bond with your machine you must name the vehicle.” Rory smirked before answering.

“The Howler.” Vert laughed quietly to himself, remembering the nickname she had for one of his older cars.

“Anyone else curious to see who the fastest Wheeler is?” Vert went to reply but was cut off by his sister.

“Bring it on.”


	6. Chapter 6

Vert glanced wearily at his sister, this was the first time she was driving her new ride while Vert had had more experience, the race didn’t seem fair to him. He knew Rory would never turn down a challenge, he’d learned that early on:

_It was a warm day and the Wheelers were running around the backyard, Vert looked up at the tree and his sister followed his gaze._

_“Do ya think anyone could climb tha’?” Vert smirked slightly at her question, he’d done it before, but Rory didn’t know that._

_“I have.” He watched as a glint entered his sister’s eyes, he didn’t know then that it was something he should be cautious of. Rory approached the tree and Vert watched as she climbed passed the halfway point, before deciding she should climb back down. He would never admit that she did better than him._

His musings were cut short when he heard the howling of his sister’s new ride, if Sage had known about that old car of his, he’d have thought she made it like that on purpose. He watched as AJ raised his hand and lowered it. Suddenly, the only people that mattered were the Wheeler siblings; they were pushing their rides to the limit that much he could tell. He watched in slow motion as a wall lifted from the ground and he growled to himself.

“I gonna kill him.” He’d told Spinner that he didn’t want any of the obstacles to be used, he didn’t want to land his sister in hospital because she wasn’t used to the track. To his surprise, the bike switched to driving on the side of the wall and Vert glanced upwards to see the blue tips of Rory’s hair hovering above his windshield. The race ended with a tie.

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” AJ laughed, the rest of the team quickly joining in.


End file.
